El único deseo que tengo
by Noddle71
Summary: Una vez que Tokaku "mata" a Haru, Yuri manda a Tokaku a dejarle un ramo a una de las chicas de la Clase Negra al hospital ¿Qué pasará allá? *Múltiples parejas* [Ya arreglado]
1. Chapter 1

El único deseo que tengo

"Felicidades Azuma Tokaku-san. Con esto, eres la ganadora final de una Clase Negra con Ichinose Haru presente" me decía Meichi con ese típico tono de voz tan… tan… neutral "Por favor dinos cuál será tu recompensa" ¿Cómo puede hablar de esa manera preguntándome sobre esa supuesta recompensa? ¿Cómo cuando Haru está m…? "Bien, dejaremos tu recompensa en espera" Meichi dejó salir un suspiro al darse cuenta que no respondía "Por favor ven a verme cuando estés lista" después de decir eso, se fue, se fue sin decir más.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Así terminará esto? No pude más, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir una vez que estuve sola "Deseo algo" dije mientras mi voz se cortaba "pero ya no se puede conceder" comencé a sollozar y apreté mis ojos con fuerza. Caí al suelo, no sentía mis piernas, mis brazos, ¡Mi cuerpo entero! Ella se ha ido, se fue, yo… yo fui quien la mató, todo es mi culpa, jamás podré ver su hermosa sonrisa… Todo es mi culpa.

Sollocé, sollocé hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a quemarme, sí, quemarme. Los rayos del sol ya no me calentaban, sólo podían quemarme, a mí, a la basura en la que me he convertido.

En una asesina…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el agua caliente de la regadera chocaba con mi espalda desnuda. ¿Este era mi destino? ¿Así es como se sentía ser una asesina verdadera? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? La abuela, Kaiba, alguna de las asesinas de la Clase Negra, Meichi, ¡Alguien!

Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir, me duele el pecho pero no tengo ninguna herida. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora? ¿Debo volver con Kaiba ahora? Bueno, al final ya he cumplido con la misión.

Al salir del baño rápidamente se escuchó un aviso por el altavoz ["Azuma Tokaku, por favor ven a mi oficina"] Sinceramente odio la voz de Meichi en estos momentos, pero mientras más rápido termine esto, mejor.

Me dirigí a su oficina a paso lento, ahora que no había nadie de la Clase Negra se sentía más silencioso y tranquilo, sin ellas, sin… Haru.

Rayos, mis lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Meichi de verme de esta manera, ni a nadie más.

Justo antes de llegar a la oficina, un mensaje de Kaiba llegó a mi celular, genial, lo que más quería en este momento era una de sus extrañas preguntas: [ _"¿Qué es lo que más desean las personas?"]_ Esa pregunta, por primera vez sentía que podía contestarla sin miedo a equivocarme, pero no tenía el humor de contestarla, así que cerré mi celular y entré en la oficina.

"¿Dormiste bien Azuma-san?" preguntó con una sonrisa de soslayo pegada en su cara

"¿Para qué me llamaste?"

"Siempre tan directa Azuma-san" en serio, quiero borrarle esa sonrisa "dime, ¿Ya pensaste en tu deseo?"

Bajé la cabeza, el único deseo que tenía se ha esfumado, y todo gracias a mí…

"Supongo que aún lo estás pensando" sujeté el mango de mi navaja, ya estaba harta de esa sonrisa "mientras lo haces, quiero que hagas algo por mí" estaba por protestar pero ella continuó "y antes de que te niegues sólo quiero recordarte que tú heriste a Nio y ya no tengo asistente por el momento"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Tomó algo que no pude ver bien ya que me estaba dando la espalda, pero enseguida me mostró qué era: un ramo, no de rosas, sino de girasoles ¿Eh?

"Quiero que entregues esto, una de las chicas de la Clase Negra sigue en el hospital y se lo debo, así que si me haces el favor"

Las tomé de mala gana pero con cuidado, no debía desquitarme con esas pobre flores… ¡Argh! ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? "Sólo tengo que llevárselas a Nio y ya ¿no?"

"No son para Nio" hizo su cabeza a un lado con suma facilidad "buen intento" me dijo mientras miraba de reojo mi navaja que estaba sólo a escasos centímetros de ella "ahora ve a entregarlas, una vez que termines por favor dime tu deseo y esto termina"

"De acuerdo" murmuré apretando los dientes, este sería un día largo

Al llegar al hospital en seguida me guiaron hacia el piso donde estaba a quien fuera que le debía entregar las flores, no me dijeron el número del cuarto, sólo el jodido piso.

Mientras subía por el ascensor miraba el ramo de girasoles, ahora que lo pienso debo llevarle flores a… ella, es lo único que puedo hacer.

El sonido de 'clinc' me sacó de mis pensamientos, había llegado al piso correspondiente "aquí vamos" murmuré de malas, no sé ni por qué acepté, realmente no le debo nada. Entré a la primera puerta que estaba cerca del ascensor

"Oh, Azuma-san" era Kenmochi-san la que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, supongo que se lo debía Meichi por no haber podido participar correctamente

"Te manda esto la directora" dije sin muchas ganas colocando el ramo enfrente de su cama

Kenmochi me miró extrañada ¿Qué? Yo tampoco entiendo, sólo seguía órdenes, la última vez que no las seguía… "eso es todo, es momento de ir…"

"Shiena, no encontré ese jugo raro, pero te traje uno de… ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Takechi sorprendida de verme, genial, de las muchas personas que no quería ver aquí está otra vez

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones" contesté de mala gana, sólo quiero irme y ya

Takechi frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba por sacar sus tijeras pero algo llamó su atención "¿Qué planeas?" preguntó visiblemente molesta

"Sólo sigo órdenes"

"¿Te mandaron a matar a Shiena?"

¿Qué cosa? Takechi pasó a mi lado no sin antes darme un golpe con su hombro "déjame esto a mí" dijo mirando a Shiena

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté cuando vi que sacó sus tijeras lista para cortar ese ramo

"Shiena es alérgica a los girasoles, grandísima idiota" contestó a punto de cortar el ramo pero lo aparté rápidamente de ella

"Entonces no es para ti"

"¡Claro que no es para ella! Es alérgica"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"

Todos sus argumentos se fueron al demonio en ese momento y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Ah, Azuma-san" me llamó Kenmochi-san

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos

"Si no mal recuerdo, Otoya me dijo que aquí hay otras chicas de la Clase Negra"

Genial, ahora debo de adivinar para quién es este ramo "muchas gracias Kenmochi-san"

"Bien, si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, largo" se interpuso Takechi una vez más

"¡Otoya! Sé más amable"

"¡P-pero!"

Mientras ellas discutían le eché una rápida mirada al cuarto, en especial a la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Kenmochi-san, habían varios recortes de personas, carteles hechos con letras de revistas y periódicos. Todo eso cortesía de Takechi-san debo creer. Quién iba a imaginar que ese par se volverían pareja.

"Azuma" me llamó Takechi

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté mirándola retadoramente, no era un buen día para hacerme enojar

"Si alguien como yo pudo conseguir a una hermosa chica" dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kenmochi-san mientras ésta soltó un grito de sorpresa "creo que es obvio que tú también puedes ¿no?"

"¡Otoya! ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?" preguntó visiblemente sonrojada Kenmochi-san

"Sólo digo la verdad" contestó en forma de coqueteo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kenmochi-san

"O-Otoya…"

Oh genial, ahora se están besando ¿En serio tengo que soportar todo esto precisamente hoy?

Salí del cuarto, no quería seguir escuchando discusiones de pareja me hacían pensar en… No tiene importancia, no por ahora, no quiero pensar en ella ¡¿Sí?!

Aunque las palabras de Takechi comenzaron a resonar en mi mente. Sí, era sorprendente que alguien como ella lograra obtuviera una chica como Kenmochi-san que era todo lo contrario a ella.

Todo lo contrario…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, Haru y yo siempre fuimos tan distintas pero nos complementábamos tan bien la una con la otra, supongo que es cierto lo que dicen: Polos opuestos se atraen. Pero ahora, yo ya no tenía con quien complementarme.

Fui al siguiente cuarto, espero que éste sea el correcto, ¡De verdad! Ya no quiero encontrarme con nadie más. Al abrirlo me encontré con Kaminaga-san ¿Qué hace ella aún aquí?

"Oh, Azuma-san, eres tú" me dijo con su típico tono de voz, tan serio como el mío

"Te mandan esto" dije colocando el ramo junto a ella

"¿Eh?"

"Es de parte de la presidente"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, me dijo que lo debía a alguna de ustedes" expliqué lo más breve que pude

"Azuma-san, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí" dijo Shutou-san con esa típica sonrisa, igual de característica que ella

"Shutou-san" moví levemente mi cabeza, de un modo u otro, ella me agradaba, no era como el resto de esas locas.

"¿Un ramo de girasoles? Es poco común encontrarse con uno de ellos, ¿Por qué la traes a Kouko eso? ¿Acaso es una pequeña venganza?" preguntó mientras sostenía con delicadeza el ramo, eso no impidió que me sintiera un tanto insegura al verla tomar el ramo ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

"¿Venganza? Yo sólo vengo a dejar el encargo" contesté señalando el ramo que seguía en manos de Shutou-san "Por cierto Kaminaga-san, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Las mejillas de Kaminaga-san se tornaron rojas mientras Shutou-san se rio discretamente "bueno, ya sabes lo torpe que puede llegar a ser nuestra Kouko; trató de crear una nueva bomba y le explotó cerca de la pierna, por suerte sólo son heridas sin mucha importancia" me explicó Shutou-san sin dejar de sonreír, esperen, ¿Ellas dos…?

"¿Están juntas?" pregunté directamente

Las dos se sorprendieron tanto que la sonrisa de Shutou-san se borró por un instante "¿Te sorprende Azuma-san?"

"Un poco, pensé que esa persona especial…" creo que hablé de más, Kaminaga-san bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso, lo siento, pero siempre he sido sincera respecto a eso

Shutou-san se acercó a Kaminaga-san tomándole la mano dulcemente "bueno, él será especial siempre pero también es parte de mi pasado, ahora sólo quiero enfocarme en mi presente ¿sí?"

Los ojos de Kaminaga-san comenzaron a brillar al escuchar eso, sí, están juntas, quién lo diría, ellas son igual de diferentes pero al mismo tiempo se complementan tan bien

"Azuma-san" me llamó Kaminaga-san

"¿Sí?"

"No creo que ese ramo sea mío" comentó mirando los girasoles

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no me gustan los girasoles" contestó con simpleza y Shutou-san estuvo de acuerdo

"Es cierto, me pasé casi toda la tarde de ayer escogiendo el ramo perfecto para Kouko" contestó Shutou-san orgullosa de su trabajo

Genial, mi búsqueda no terminará aquí "bien" tomé de mala gana el ramo una vez más, pero siempre con delicadeza ¿Por qué siento que debo tomarlo así? Sinceramente, no quiero que se maltrate.

"Azuma-san" ahora fue el turno de Shutou-san para llamarme

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora que todo terminó, espero cuides bien a tu persona especial. Así como yo pienso cuidar a la mía de ella misma" contestó acariciando la cabeza de Kaminaga-san

Bien, eso fue lo último que quería escuchar ¿Cómo le digo que maté a Haru? ¿Cómo le digo que mi persona especial murió en mis brazos? Cuando yo había prometido cuidarla…

"Me tengo que ir" dije dándome la vuelta "espero que te recuperes pronto Kaminaga-san" y con eso último salí del cuarto prácticamente corriendo, me fui a esconder al baño, no quería que nadie viera mis lágrimas, odiaba que las personas me vieran en este estado, sólo Haru podía verme así; así de frágil, así de triste, así de destruida…

"No pude cuidar de ti" susurré mientras comenzaba a sollozar una vez más, abracé mis piernas escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas, ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil? ¿Por qué debí matarla? Ya no podré cuidarla nunca más, ya no puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa, escuchar sus palabras dulces, sentir sus cálidos brazos, sus tiernos ronquidos "Haru te necesito" decía entre mis sollozos

En estos momentos, lo único que esperaba era que nadie se le ocurriera entrar al baño si querían vivir un día más, por favor no entren al baño.

¿Cómo voy a ver al resto de la Clase Negra con los ojos inyectados de sangre? Y justo en ese momento un mensaje de Kaiba volvió a aparecer: _["¿Qué es lo que más desean las personas?"]_


	2. Chapter 2

II

"¿Azuma-san?" ¿Qué parte de que si querían seguir con vida no han entendido? Shutou-san no dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado, en ese patético suelo del baño "¿Sabes? Cuando fui expulsada de la Clase Negra realmente pensé que no volvería a ver ninguna de ustedes" la miré curiosa "pero todo cambió con una llamada…"

Flashback

"Supongo que aún no nos reuniremos" dije por fin cuando dejé una pequeña flor en su tumba "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" murmuré dejando salir un suspiro, la única esperanza que tenía se perdió cuando fui expulsada

Me fui de vuelta a mi casa, tal vez un buen baño con mis mejores sales hagan que me estado de ánimo suba. Comencé a llenar la regadera sin muchas ganas ¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto… No, en realidad sí.

Fui por mis cosas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, qué raro, casi nunca recibo llamadas, a menos que sean de trabajo, pero al mirar de quién era el número me sorprendí de sobremanera, nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver o que al menos ella quisiera verme

"¿Kouko-chan?" contesté sin evitar sonreír

"Lo siento mucho Suzu-san pero ¿podría pedirte un favor?"

"Claro, no hay problema, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Eh… verás, he escapado por fin de las monjas pero no conozco a nadie y me preguntaba si tú…"

No pude evitar reírme, siempre ha sido así de tímida "claro que sí Kouko-chan, te mando la dirección de mi casa y…"

"De hecho, ya estoy afuera"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Corrí a la entrada para verificar si lo que me decía era verdad, y lo fue. Ella estaba parad ahí, frente a mi puerta "¡Kouko-chan!" exclamé sorprendida de ver su hombro lleno de sangre "¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo fue un roce" contestó Kouko visiblemente adolorida, me preocupó que la bala estuviera aún en su hombro incrustada "tranquila, ya la saqué"

"Pero no la has tratado ¿no es así?" Kouko negó con la cabeza "déjame ir por el botiquín" subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y al entrar estaba inundando de agua "¡Rayos!" corrí al baño para cerrar la llave de la tina "luego de esto me encargo" murmuré tomando el botiquín y bajé a prisa, pero debido al agua me resbalé en uno de los últimos escalones

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada Kouko tomándome con agilidad

"¿Eh? Ah… sí" contesté sonrojada ¿Por qué me había sonrojado? No lo sé

"Hay agua" comentó mirando los escalones

"Eso no es importante ahora" contesté guiándola a la sala mientras yo abría el botiquín "por favor descúbrete"

Pude notar que las mejillas de Kouko se tornaron rojas, qué linda. Se quitó la ropa dejando al descubierto su hombro lleno de sangre "esto tal vez duela un poco" le dije mientras comenzaba a curarla

"Siento los problemas"

"No te preocupes, de hecho me estás haciendo un favor"

"¿Eh?"

"La casa es muy grande para que sólo una persona viva aquí ¿no crees?"

Kouko miró a su alrededor por un momento mientras yo seguía con su hombro "quizás tengas razón" fue lo último que me dijo

Quién diría que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido, Kouko y yo nos acostumbramos mucho a la otra en tan poco tiempo, ya era tan habitual compartir un techo, el baño y a veces una cama…

En uno de esos días en los que compartimos cama, noté a Kouko un tanto ¿incómoda? Se movía una y otra vez pero con cuidado de no despertarme, curioso, ya que en todo ese rato una sonrisa en mí nunca se borró mientras ella buscaba una posición cómoda. Cuando dio vuelta hacia mí opté por cerrar los ojos

Sentí sus suaves yemas acariciar mi rostro, 'qué lindo roce' pensé mordiéndome el labio sutilmente para que mi máscara no se cayera

"No quiero separarme de ti" murmuró Kouko suavemente "me pregunto si… tú también quisieras estar conmigo"

Me sorprendí de sobremanera, nunca pensé que Kouko tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos hacía mí, en especial me sorprendí porque yo sentía lo mismo que ella

Al otro día, estaba preparando la comida mientras ella hacía una de sus bombas caseras en el patio, no era la primera vez que lo hacía así que no le tomé mucha importancia hasta que escuché un fuerte estallido

"¡¿Kouko?!" pregunté corriendo hacia el jardín pero el humo no me dejaba ver "¡Kouko!" grité asustada ya que no había respuesta

Una vez que pude ver a través del humo, la encontré tirada en el suelo inconsciente, corrí hacía ella sumamente asustada, la cargué como pude y la llevé al hospital

Estuvo inconsciente durante un día, en ese día nunca me separé de su lado, sostenía su mano con fuerza orando porque pronto despertara, ya había sido separado una vez de la persona que amé, ya no quería perder a otra

Poco a poco vi que sus ojos se abrieron "¿dónde estoy?" preguntó con la voz rasposa

"Estás en el hospital" contesté acariciando su lindo flequillo

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?" me miró asustada

"Explotó tu bomba"

"¡¿Qué?!" se quitó las sábanas de encima "ah, menos mal" suspiró de alivio al ver que tenía ambas piernas, sólo que una de ellas tenía un yeso

"Me diste un susto de muerte" me quejé haciendo un pequeño mohín

"L-lo siento mucho" contestó sonrojándose una vez más

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

Las mejillas de Kouko se tornaron aún más rojas "e-es que… te ves sumamente tierna así"

"¡¿Eh?!" ahora fui yo quien se sonrojó de sobremanera

"Suzu-san… tú" tomó mi mano con delicadeza "tú me gustas mucho"

Me quedé sin palabras en ese momento, conocía los sentimientos de Kouko pero nunca pensé que me lo dijera tan pronto. Me quedé mucho tiempo de esa manera que cuando me di cuenta, me estaba besando

"Tú también me gustas mucho" susurré una vez que nos separamos sólo escasos centímetros

Fin del flashback

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" pregunté sin entender, no quería ser grosera… Bueno, en realidad me daba igual

Shutou-san continuó sonriendo y volteó a verme "cuando alguien está triste generalmente se le consuela y se le dice que todo estará bien pero en tu caso Azuma-san… creo que lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando estás triste es contarte algo alegre, quizás para que olvides por un momento tu tristeza"

Me quedé sorprendida, quién diría que Shutou-san quería hacerme sentir mejor cuando fui yo la que cortó sus alas ante su deseo

"Entonces yo también debería ayudarte" dije Kenmochi-san que estaba recargada en la pared. ¡¿En qué momento entró?! Demonios, debo ser más precavida

"Debo admitir que me da mucha curiosidad cómo es que domaste a Otoya" comentó Shutou-san interesada en el tema "¿no lo crees Azuma-san?"

"Me da igual" contesté pero aun así puse atención

"De hecho es muy curioso cómo es que Otoya decidió quedarse conmigo…"

Flashback

"Vamos, debes de caminar un poco" me decía mientras me recargaba en la pared, el estúpido veneno aún estaba en mi sangre

"¿Ya está estabilizada?"

"Sí, ahora dejémosla descansar"

Escuché esa pequeña plática de un doctor con una enferma, llevaba ya varias semanas en el hospital, estaba aburrida así que me asomé para ver quien estaba en esa cama y al ver a Otoya me sorprendí "¡¿Otoya?!" grité sorprendida, caminé tan rápido como pude hacia ella ¿Qué le había pasado?

Mientras estuvo inconsciente, cuidé de ella, no sé por qué, quizás es porque fue mi compañera de cuarto y sentía que debía estar ahí con ella o al menos eso pensaba

"M-mierda" murmuró Otoya cuando empezó a recuperar el conocimiento

"¿Otoya? ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté preocupada mientras pegaba mi frente con la suya, la noche pasada había tenido fiebre así que quería verificar que estaba bien

"¿S-Shiena? Oye, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Otoya sorprendida de tenerme tan cerca

"Sólo reviso que no tengas fiebre" contesté tranquilamente "parece que estás bien" dije por fin separándome de ella

"¡Claro que estoy bien! No puedo morir por algo tan simple" contestó sentándose rápidamente

"¿Qué te pasó?" pregunté curiosa mientras destapaba una botella de agua para ella

Otoya la tomó, más bien me la arrebató antes de continuar su historia "ese robot de Sumireko y… ¡Voy a matarte Nio!" gritó recordando algo "sólo me tomaste desprevenida, perra"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" insistí, no entendía a qué venían esos gritos

"Sólo diré que hay puros subnormales en la Clase Negra" contestó apretando la botella haciendo que el agua saliera disparada mojando la cama y parte de Otoya

"¡Oye! ¿Podrías controlarte un poco?" me quejé mientras comenzaba a secar todo el desastre que hizo

Otoya se rio de mi actitud "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres mi mamá?"

"No, pero estás en un hospital, tan siquiera cuida un poco tus modales" contesté entretenida con secar

Sentí la mirada de Otoya sobre mí, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, de seguro dirá alguno de esos comentarios molestos como es su costumbre

"Tienes ropa de hospital" dijo en un tono de voz… ¿Preocupado?

"Qué observadora eres" contesté con sarcasmo, era mi turno de vengarme

"Wow, no sabía que te gustara tanto"

"¡¿Qué?!" grité mirándola a los ojos

Otoya se echó a reír "¿Qué? ¿Dije alguna mentira?"

"¿D-de qué estás hablando?" ¡¿Y por qué mis mejillas se tornaron rojas?!

"Cuidado Shiena, pareces tener fiebre" dijo burlonamente mientras picaba una de mis mejillas

"¡Déjame en paz!" traté de ponerme de pie pero me detuvo sosteniendo mi muñeca

"No me dejes" pareció desesperada por un segundo, pero después esa típica sonrisa apareció en su rostro "¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has cuidado de mí?"

"Yo… no lo sé, sólo lo hice y ya" contesté mirando a otro lado

"Bien, ahora que me siento mejor te devolveré el favor"

"¿Favor? ¡Oye!" solté un grito de sorpresa cuando me cargó estilo nupcial "¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!"

Otoya sólo se echó a reír mientras salíamos del cuarto "vamos, dime cuál es tu cuarto"

"¿Para qué?" pregunté con desconfianza

"¿No lo dije? Te regresaré el favor" contestó con esa típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"No tienes que regresarme nada yo sólo…"

"Sí, sí, como sea, ¿Cuál es?"

Suspiré rendida y señalé mi habitación "bien, tú sólo relájate y déjame todo a mí" decía mientras me dejaba en la cama con cuidado

Todo el día estuvo tan al pendiente de mí que me asusté, ¿Dónde estaba la Otoya sádica de la que me habían hablado? Incluso me preguntó a qué era alérgica, mis pensamientos, gustos, ¡Todo! Hasta que la noche llegó

"Es hora de dormir Shiena-chií~"

"Gracias por hoy Otoya" dije sonriendo por el buen trato que tuvo conmigo

"Ya, duérmete"

No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, en serio me gustó ese lado de Otoya

Mientras dormía, sentí una brisa fría que me hizo despertar "olvidé cerrar la ventana" murmuré mirando hacia ésta "¡¿Eh?!" grité al ver a Otoya a punto de saltar por la ventana

Me miró como si fuera una niña siendo atrapada a mitad de su travesura

"Sabía que debía haberme ido por la ventana de mi cuarto pero estaba sellada" se quejó a punto de arrojarse pero la tomé de la cintura

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" me quejé jalándola lejos de la ventana

"¡No! ¡Espera!" se quejó

"¡A una altura así puedes matarte!" grité golpeando con mi pie el suelo

"Tranquila Shiena, tenía todo calculado" contestó un poco asustada por mi actitud… ¡Esperen! ¿Se asustó? ¿Me estaba dando explicaciones? ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!

"¿Por qué te vas?" pregunté con un tono de voz muy distinto al de antes

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Me ibas a extrañar?" preguntó burlonamente "oye, Shiena…" se preocupó al ver mis lágrimas comenzar a salir

"Estúpida… cuando pensé que podríamos ser amigas… tú sólo estabas buscando por donde escapar"

"Shiena" trató de acercarse a mí pero la aparté "no es verdad" me dijo preocupada "no era para buscar una salida, bueno, en parte sí pero"

"¡Sólo vete si eso es lo que quieres!" grité apretando mis ojos "vete como todos"

Otoya se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar eso "oye Shiena…"

"¡Sólo vete!" grité empujándola con fuerza

"Shiena"

"¡Largo! ¡Ya!" gritaba empujándola cada vez más fuerte "¡Así son todos! ¡Todos prefieren dejarme antes de…!" pero ya no pude continuar, Otoya me había callado con un beso "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté sumamente sonrojada

"No te callabas" contestó suavemente "sólo para que sepas, yo no soy como el resto" no sé qué pasó dentro de mí pero volví a estampar mis labios con los de Otoya en ese momento "¿Q-qué haces?" ahora ella fue la confundida

"Te amo" confesé por fin

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Te amo! ¡Tú, idiota!" grité con mis mejillas aún sonrojadas mientras cerraba los ojos

"¿De qué hablas?" tomó entre sus manos mi cara "¿Sabes quién soy? Sólo convivimos un par de días, soy una asesina en serie, disfruto destazando personas, rompí tus lentes, te escondí los de repuesto ¡¿Por qué me amas?!"

No pude resistirme a la cercanía y le di un tercer beso "y me bastaron sólo esos par de días para enamorarme de ti" le di otro beso "porque he conocido tu lado más hermoso y es suficiente para mí" otro beso "y… ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" ¡Son mis lentes favoritos!

Otoya seguía sorprendida por mi declaración que estaba con la boca un tanto abierta pero después la cambió por esa típica sonrisa "yo… no quería que te fueras antes que yo, y sin tus lentes era imposible que hicieras algo"

"¿Qué? ¿No querías que me fuera?"

Se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la hermosa sensación de la honestidad "supongo que desde el primer momento que te vi, me enamoré"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Me abrazó con fuerza de la cintura cargándome "claro que sí" pero mi mirada no le dio confianza "¿Aún desconfías? Bien, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que te recuperes"

"¿Sólo hasta que me recupere?"

"Bueno, si tú quieres que me quede por más tiempo…"

"¡Quiero! Y lo quiero mucho" contesté decidida

"Entonces mi hermosa cuatro ojos, vamos a dormir"

"Gracias Otoya"

Negó con la cabeza sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa "gracias a ti, Shiena"

Fin del flashback

"Wow, y todo eso pasó en sólo un par de días" comentó Shutou-san sin haber borrado esa sonrisa tan tranquila que tiene

"¿Cómo puedes saber que es amor así de rápido?" pregunté sin entender mucho

"Ah bueno, eso no puedo respondértelo" contestó Kenmochi-san un tanto dudosa "supongo que uno siempre está enamorado pero no se da cuento de ello"

"¿Eh?"

"Azuma-san, te sientes mejor ¿no es así?" intervino Shutou-san tomándome cálidamente la mano ¡¿En qué momento me la tomó?!

Dejé salir un suspiro mientras alejaba mi mano de ella "supongo que sí" contesté levantándome "si me permiten, debo de buscar a la persona dueña de este ramo"

"Si necesitas nuevamente de nosotras, háznoslo saber" dijo Shutou-san antes de que saliera del baño ¿Desde cuándo quiere ser tan íntima conmigo?

En fin, continué mi camino hasta la siguiente puerta, por favor que esta sea…

"¿Azuma-san?"

"Namatame-san, me alegro verte bien" contesté mientras caminaba hacia ella con el ramo en mis manos

"¿Qué es eso Azuma-san?" preguntó Kirigaya insegura de mis intenciones, pensé que Namatame-san no querría tenerla cerca nunca más, creo que me equivoqué

"Sólo dime si te gustan los girasoles o si la presidenta te debe algo" dije ignorando la pregunta de Kirigaya

"Ah… no, realmente no son de mi agrado los girasoles, la presidenta y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación" contestó amablemente pero extrañada de mi presencia "Azuma-san, debo preguntarlo ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cumplo con un encargo" contesté mirando el ramo "supongo que tampoco te gustan los girasoles" dije mirando a Kirigaya

"No, tampoco" contestó sacudiendo su cabeza

Después de eso el lugar se llenó con un silencio tenso, sé que esas dos no terminaron bien, bueno, terminaron como Romeo y Julieta, sólo que esta vez sobrevivieron, pero ¿Por qué Kirigaya seguía aquí cuando Namatame-san no quería verla nunca más?

"Bien, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunté por primera vez fingiendo que no sabía nada, claro que lo sé todo pero este ambiente y las cursis historias de Shutou-san y Kenmochi-san me han… ablandado un poco el corazón

"¿D-de qué hablas Azuma-san?" me preguntó Kirigaya fingiendo una sonrisa

La miré fríamente "sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando"

"Azuma-san, en verdad, no sé de qué…"

"Namatame-san, deja de fingir y díganme qué está pasando" exigí elevando el tono de mi voz cada vez más

Miré primero a Kirigaya que miraba hacia abajo, aquella sonrisa se había esfumado mientras Namatame-san miraba hacia la ventana, ¿Ninguna iba a contestarme?

"Ella mató a la hija de mi mentora, ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir hacia ella?"

Pude notar que el estado de ánimo de Kirigaya se deterioró aún más al escuchar tales palabras. Qué curioso, estoy sintiendo lástima de ella en estos momentos

"Yo… si hubiera sabido que era tan importante para ti, nunca lo hubiera hecho, Chitaru" dijo Kirigaya cuidando cada palabra que decía

"Ahora lo sabes y no veo ninguna diferencia" contestó Namatame-san lo más hiriente que pudo

Las lágrimas de Kirigaya comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, ¿Por qué siento que debería hacer algo?

"Ya te pedí perdón muchas veces Chitaru, incluso he muerto una vez por ti ¿Por qué no me das una segunda oportunidad? ¿Tanto me odias que ni siquiera me quieres ver?" pero Namatame-san no dijo nada

Sostuve firmemente aquel ramo, tenía que ayudarlas, pero, ¿Cómo? "El mundo" comencé llamando la atención de las dos "el mundo está lleno de perdón" las dos me miraron sorprendida de mis palabras, no era propio de mí decir tales cosas "eso me dijo Haru desde el primer día que nos conocimos, sé que suena como una locura e incluso suena estúpido pero es verdad, el mundo está lleno de perdón; vivimos muy poco para amar completamente, así que no desgasten sus energías en odiar a alguien, por favor Namatame-san, si Kirigaya sigue aquí es porque realmente le importas, pienso que sus palabras son honestas, y estoy segura que si ella hubiera sabido lo importante que era para ti esa chica, nunca la hubiera matado, ¿no es así?" miré a Kirigaya que seguía sorprendida por mis palabras

"¡Sí! Completamente" contestó recuperando un poco de su sonrisa

"Azuma-san" dijo Namatame-san por fin encarándome "¿Tú crees en el perdón?"

Haru creía en él, esa era su filosofía, y yo quiero seguir con esa filosofía tan humilde "sí, creo en ella completamente" contesté segura sorprendiendo a ambas "ya lo dije ¿no? No gastemos nuestras energías odiando, debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos para querer" Haru sólo quería seguir viviendo y ser feliz, ella creía en el perdón y yo haré lo mismo "creo ciegamente en el perdón, dale la oportunidad a Kirigaya ¿de acuerdo?" las miré una última vez "si me permiten, debo irme" me di media vuelta para seguir mi camino, espero que esto termine pronto

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pude ver que Kirigaya le ofrecía pedazos de manzanas recién cortados pero Namatame-san no le hizo caso alguno ¡¿Qué no escuchó nada de lo que le dije?! Estaba por entrar para gritarle pero me tomó por sorpresa lo que hizo; tomó la mano de Kirigaya mientras miraba por la ventana, bueno, es un comienzo

No pude evitar sonreír, yo tuve que ver en esto, yo hice que Namatame-san decidiera tomarle la mano, sonreí, sonreí como hace tiempo no lo hacía, espero que Haru esté viendo esto en este momento, creo que se sentiría sumamente orgullosa de mí por esto

Aún me falta continuar con mi búsqueda, sólo espero no encontrarme con Inukai, sino la nueva filosofía que tengo puede que la olvide por unos segundos


End file.
